Sueño echo realidad ¿dónde me he metido?
by Amy.Cullen.Black
Summary: Rocío es una chica común, amante de la lectura. Le encanta leer, teniendo como Sagas favoritas Twilight y Mortal Instuments. Ella como toda chica lectora desea conocer a sus ídolos en las historias. ¿Qué ocurre cuando su sueño se hace realidad? ¿Se podrán juntar todos en una misma habitación? ¿Habrá algún herido? Si quieres saber, adentrate en las locuras de mi mente. ¡Vamos!


** No soy ni Stephenie Meyer ni Cassandra Claire, por lo que los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen; eso sí, la chica simpática, alegre, educada, hermosa, dulce y humilde llamada Rocío; sí es mía ;) La trama (si se le puede llamar así), es totalmente mía, aunque debo agradecer a mi mejor amiga, Mari Paz. Sin ella, esta locura no habría sido posible.**

**NOTA: Al principio esta "historia" lo iba a colocar en mi perfil intentando así hacer que la forma de conocerme fuera mas amena. Pero nop, la cosa se hizo mas larga y las idea nos vinieron a la mente, por lo que creo que queda mucho mejor si la pongo como historia. Por ahora estoy mi contenta con mi perfil. Y ya, no os entretengo mas. ¡Espero que os guste!**

_*Se abre el telón y en él aparece una mesa con un mantel rojo que llega hasta el suelo y a su lado, una silla de madera*_  
**Xxx**: ¡BUENO DÍAS! _*de entre las gradas, sale una joven con un vestido por las rodillas azul y unas bailarinas blancas. El pelo lo tenía recogido con un lazo celeste. Se coloca delante de la mesa*_ Me presento. Hola, me llamo Rocío y tengo 14 años. Ahora mismo estoy estudiando en 3º ESO. De mayor quiero ser profesora de primaria. Mis pasiones son la música y cantar. ¿Grupo de música favorito? Ninguno en particular, aunque me gusta la música de One Direction, NO soy Direcctioner. Tengo 2 hermanos menores que yo. ¡Qué difícil y a la vez alegría es ser la mayor! Sí, ya lo sé, me contradigo pero es así ya que por una parte los amo, pero los "odio" cuando se ponen pesados ¡No los aguanto! Como mucho de ustedes, me imagino. Bueno, otra de mis pasiones son los animales. Soy una amante de la fauna animal. Y estoy deseando que mis padres me compren un perrito, pero ellos no quieren. (Si estás en contra de eso, envía un mensaje con la palabra DOG -espacio- YES, al 0001) También amo leer, si fuera por mi me llevaría todo el día leyendo. Pero no puede ser, ya que también tengo que atender mis estudios, mis familia, mis amigos... Mis libros favoritos son Harry Potter -con pareja favorita James&Lily-, Crónicas de la Torre -pareja favorita Dana&Kai-, Memorias de Idún -pareja que amo Jack&Victoria, aunque también ame sus momento con Kirtash-, Tentación de ángeles, The host, Halo, Los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales -parejo que idolatro Nathan&Juliah-,... además, de una de las mejore del mundo. LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO._ *en el silencio de la sala, de fondo, se escucha la música de las películas que ponen antes de matar ha alguien. Lanzan un bola de humo al lado de Rocío, explotando causando que Rocío pegara un bote del susto. Cuando el humo se va difuminando, se puede apreciar una figura con capa*_  
**Xxx:** ¡Hola! Soy el Conde Drácula y he accedido a venir a tu llamada. Buajajaja _*el humo desaparece totalmente, y se ve a un joven vestido de vampiro, con la capa y colmillos pero...*_  
**Rocío:** ¡Emmet! ¡¿Qué haces así?!  
**Emmet:** ¡A qué está chulo el traje! Alice me dijo que viniera vestido así.  
**Rocío:** ¿Alice? maldito duende hiperactivo _*susurra*_  
**Emmet:** ¡Eh! No te metas con mi hermana _*Rocío cierra los ojos mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz*_ ¡Anda! ¡Te pareces a Eddie!  
**Edward (Eddie):** ¡Emmy no me llames así! _*se escucha*_  
**Emmet:** Todo el día amargado _*susurra*_  
**Edward:** ¡Yo no soy amargado!  
**TODOS (incluido Cullens, Denalis, Vulturis, Swans, público):** Nooo...  
**Edward:** _*aparece en el escenario*_ Yo no soy amargado. Yo solo soy... diferente a todos.  
**Emmet:** Eddie nadie en este mundo es igual a otro. Tooodo somos diferentes. _*dijo estando vestido de... ¡¿Einstein?!*_  
**Rocío:** Espera, espera un momento... Emmet, ¿tú no estabas... vestido de... vampiro?  
**Emmet:** _*se encoge de hombros*_ No pegaba si lo decía Drácula  
**Rocío:** ¬¬ Por favor, puedes vestirte normal y dejar de disfrazarte...  
**Emmet:** Pero es que entonces en muy aburrido  
**Rocío:** Lo siento si es muy aburrido_ *dice entre diente*_  
**Emmet:** Pues sí lo eres, y como buen ciudadano que soy, te voy a ayudar. ¡ALICE!  
**Rocío**: O.O ¡NOOOO!  
**Alice:** ¿Si? _*aparece*_  
**Emmet:** Necesito que le des un poco de vida a esto, hermanita_ *señala a su alrededor y a Rocío*_  
**Alice:** ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy encantada! _*da saltitos por la sala*_ ¿Cuando empiezo?  
**Emmet:** ¡Cuando quieras!  
**Rocío:** Espera, espera... ¡¿Qué me vais a hacer; o qué me vas a hacer, duende?! :(  
**Alice**: No te precupes, quedarás genial _*la saca en volandas a traición del escenario*_  
**Rocío:** ¡Ayudaaaa!  
**Emmet:** Bueno, mientras cambiamos aquí el decorado, iremos a los anuncios. No se vayan, volveremos en unos instantes, ¡EDDIE, AYÚDAME!  
_*se cierra el telón*_

·

_*se vuelve a abrir el telón*_  
_*Ahora, aparece en medio del escenario un mesita de cristal de té y varios sillones color canela a su alrededor. En el techo colgaba... ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Una lámpara? ¡¿Cómo puede funcionar?!... ¿Y a su alrededor? ¿Girnaldas de flores? ¡¿ENSERIO?! Bueno, sigamos. Sentada en uno de los sillones se encuentra... ESPERA, ¿Rocío? ¿Dónde está Rocío?*_  
**Rocío:** ¡ALICE, NO VOY A SALIR ASÍ!_ *se escucha sus chillidos y... ¡No grites así que el techo se hunde! Ok, sigamos*_  
**Alice:** Vamos sal. ¡Estas genial!  
**Rocío:** No, Alice _*gruñe*_  
**Alice:** _*ríe de forma macabra*_ Sabes que puedo obligarte, sacarte a la fuerza  
**Rocío:** No serás capaz :o *susurra*  
**Alice:** No me tientes _*canturrea*_  
**Rocío:** _*gruñe*_ Eres un demonio.  
**Alice:** Me lo dicen a menudo :)  
**Emmet:** Venga, sal que ya ha empezado  
**Rocío:** O.O ¡No me avisais!_ *sale al escenario*_  
**Emmet:** Si es que soy el mejor =D  
**Rocío:** Emmm... ¿Hola? Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo Jejeje ¬¬_ *se escucha algunos silbidos. Rocío se sonroja*_ ¿Os gusta? _*da una vuelta para que vean sus short azules marinos y una camisa blanca con media manga. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y con unos tacones de "bastantes centímetros" negros*_  
**Alice:** _*aparece a su lado*_ ¿Ves? Te dije que te quedaba bien.  
**Rocío:** Alice, ¡eres la mejor!  
**Alice:** Lo sé, también me lo han dicho mucho._ *se escucha el sonido de unos pasos corriendo*_  
**Rocío:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?  
**Xxx:** ¡Socorroooo! ¡Ayudádmee! _*entra en el escenario*_  
**Rocío:** ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Qué te pasa?  
**Bella:** No os lo vais a creer pero es visto a...  
**Alice y Rocío:** ¡¿A quién?!  
**Rocío:** Espera, ¿Alice?  
**Alice:** _*se encoge de hombro*_ Aquí no puedo ver nada.  
**Rocío:** ¿Nada?  
**Alice:** Sip  
**Rocío:** ¿Nada de nada?  
**Alice:** Sip u.u  
**Rocío:** ¿Pero nada de nada de n...?  
**Bella:** ¡Chicas, ¿os acordáis de mí?!  
**Rocío:** Upps. Lo siento. Dime, Bella.  
**Bella:** Okey, lo que iba diciendo. He visto a... ¡un tío vestido entero de negro y con un moton de cuchillos! Creo que es un tipo malote porque llevaba un montón de tatuajes...  
**Xxx:** ¡Qué no son tatuajes! ¡SON RUNAS!  
**Alice:** ¡Dios, qué mal os queda el negro!  
**Xxx:** Perdona, pero nos queda mejor el negro, que a las viudas de nuestros enemigos desde 1234. Pero eso no es a lo que hemos venido. Quién sea la creadora de ésto que se manifieste. No nos ha mencionado. ¡Además, nosotros somos la mejor Saga! Por eso, vampiros. ¡Morid!  
**Rocío:** Soy... soy yo. Pero... ¡Jace Way...Light... Heron... Morg... Cómo te apellides, yo soy humana!  
**Bella:** ¡Y yo!  
**Jace:** Bueno, pues ustedes fuera. Vampiros preparáos.  
_*En medio de la pelea ente Emmet y Jace se escucha un ¡plof!, seguido de humo que tenía... ¿BRILLO?*_  
**Xxx:** ¡Acaba de llegar el Famoso Mago de Brooklin! ¡Alabadme!  
**Alice:** Wow, que de brillos :D ¡Me encanta!  
**Magnus:** ¿Te gusta? ¡Una aliada! Buajajaja  
**Alice:** ¡Viva la purpurina!  
**Magnus:** Ahora amiga mía, cambiemos todo esto. ¡Esta muy soso!  
**Jace:** ¿Mas brillo? Con mi presencia hay mas que suficiente, ¿verdad Alec?  
**Alec:** Claro que sí, Jace ¬¬"  
**Emmet:** ¡Nosotros también brillamos con nuestra presencia!  
**Bella:** Literalmente, porque de otra forma... _*susurra*_  
**Clary:** ¡Jace, deja de apuntar a esa niña pequeña con el cuchillo y deja de gritar idioteces!  
**Emmet:** Mira Alice, no soy el único que piensa que eres una niña pequeña ;D  
**Alice:** ¡Tengo 88 años!  
**Magnus**: Eres jovencita, yo tengo cerca de 800 años; pero estoy en forma como un jovencito... ¿Verdad, Alec, cariño? :3  
**Alec:** ¬/¬"  
**Emmet:** Entonces... sois... los dos... em... _*buscando con la mirada a alguien*_ yo ya estoy... esto... ocupado. ¿Verdad, Rose diosa hermosa? _*huye buscándola*_  
**Alice:** Perdonadle, está chapado a la antigua. ¡Por fin tengo una amigo gay! ¡Yuju!  
**Magnus:** ¿Yo? Te equivocas. Solo soy un común bi que acepta a todo el mundo, menos a las sirenas, a ellas no las soporto.  
**Alec:** ¿Todo el mundo? ¿QUÉ es TODO EL MUNDO para ti? ¿Me ocultaste a alguien? ¬¬  
**Magnus:** Oh, mi nephilim celosín, no te preocupes. Tú eres el único junto a Presidente Miau, pero si no digo que también le quiero, se enfada.  
**Presidente Miau:** Miau, Miaauú (Tiene razón D:)  
**Rocío:** ejem... ejem... Chicos...  
**Bella:** ¡Qué mono! _*coge en brazos a Presidente Miau_* ¡Edward quiero uno!  
**Rosalie:** ¡Agg! ¡No pienso meter un gato en casa! Ya tengo bastante con un chucho.  
**Jacob:** Aprecio tu cariño, rubia. ¿Qué tal si vuelves con el oso y nos haces un favor a todos? ^^"  
**Alec:** ¡MAGNUS, DEJA DE LIAR ESTO MÁS Y CIERRA EL PORTAL!  
**Magnus:** Ahora empezaba la fiesta D:  
**Rocío:** Oye... escuchádme...  
**Alec:** Ni fiesta, ni nada, ciérralo ¬¬  
**Magnus:** Si cariñín, hmpf...  
**Jace:** Mírale, dominado por su pareja... ¡PERO A MI NO ME CONTROLAN! ¡SOY UN NEPHILIM LIBRE Y...!  
**Clary:** ¡BAJA DE AHÍ Y CÁLLATE JACE!  
**Jace:** Si cariño...  
**Magnus:** ¿Decías? Jajajaja  
**Emmet:** Vaya dos almas libres, si fuesen como yo...  
**Rose:** Cuidado con lo que dices Emmet.  
**Emmet:** ¡Pero no dicho nada!  
**Rose:** Aún, a si que chitón.  
**Jace:** Mira quien habl...  
**Rocío:** ¡BUENO, VALE YA! ¡SILENCIO!  
**Emmet:** Ea, ea, ea, la rorro se cabrea.  
**Edward:** Emmet, yo que tú me callaba.  
**Rocío:** ¡¿Cómo me has llamado, Emmet?!  
**Jace:** Chan, chan, chaaaan.  
**Clary:** Jace... te va a pasar lo mismo que al os...  
**Alice:** ¡VAMOS ROCÍO, ATÁCALE, ATÁCALE, VÉNGATE POR MI!  
**Jasper:** No sé lo que le pasa, no puedo ayudarla, ignoradla por favor.  
**Alec:** _*susurrando*_ Magnus... ¿has hecho tú...?  
**Magnus:** _*susurrando*_ Chsst, intento que alguno se convierta en rata con las bebidas, pero parece que la azul está betada ¬¬  
**Alec:** _*susurrando*_ Yo no he participado, ¿eh?  
**Magnus:** _*susurrando*_ Oido, cariñín _*le da un beso*_  
**Rocío:** Vuelve Emmet, y dime cómo me has llamado, valentón.  
**Emmet:** Emm... yo... ¿pasa la cabra sirve(1)?  
**Jacob:** Corre, osito, corre para salvar tu brillante trasero.  
**Bella:** Jacob, no digas eso. _*sigue acariciando a Presidente Miau, que ya esta agobiada*_  
**Magnus:** Mundana, suelta a mi pobre gato.  
**Bella:** ¿Me dijiste algo?  
**Magnus:** _*le llega la iluminación y pone una sonrisa diabólica medio camuflada*_ No, nada, tranquila... ¿Tienes sed?_ *coge un vaso azul*_ Como disculpa, toma este vaso de agua, está azul por las paredes del vaso _*se lo da*_  
_*Edward se da cuenta de la intenciones a Magnus*_  
**Edward:** ¡Bella, no lo hagas!  
_*Sale una explosión azul, y en el lugar de la Bella...*_  
**Bella:** ¿squirl? (¿QUÉ?)  
**Jace:** ¡Mira, Clary! ¡Parece que tu amigo el friki-vampiro no es el único mundano idiota! ¡No está solo! ¡Jajajajaja!  
**Clary:** ¡JACE!  
**Isabelle:** ¡No es un friki demasiado tiempo!  
**Simon:** ¡CALLA TEÑIDO!  
**Jace:** ¡SOY RUBIO NATURAL! ¡NA-TU-RAL!  
**Simon:** ¡Estúpido nephilim!  
**Magnus:** ¡DEJAD EN PAZ MIS FRASE, U OS CONVIERTO EN PERCHEROS!  
**Alec:** Cariño, relájate, estás asustando a Presidente Miau  
**Prsd. Miau:** Miauuuu, mi-miau (E-eso, Magnus, por favor :)  
**Magnus:** ¡Mi pequenín! ¡Lo siento!  
**Edward**: ¿Os importaría devolver a Bella a la realidad?  
**Bella:** ¡Squire! Squirirl (¡Eso! Y rápido, por favor)  
**Prsd. Miau**: ¿Miau? MIAAUUUU (¿Una rata? ¡RATAAA, VEN!)  
**Bella:** ¡Squiiii! (¡Socorro, Edward!)  
**Magnus:** ¡Presidente Miau! ¡Deja a la mundana! ¡Deberías tener mejor gusto culinario!  
**Prsd. Miuau**: Mii (Jo D:)  
**Edward:** ¿QUÉ LE HAS DICHO, PURPURINAS?  
**Emmet:** ¡Pelea, pelea!  
**Jacob:** ¡Vamos peluca-pincho! ¡Dale a la sanguijuela! ¡Sin piedad!  
**Rose:** Cállate chucho estúpido  
**Alice:** Jazz, cariño, haz algo.  
**Jasper:** Lo intento.  
**Magnus:**_ *con chispas en los dedos y muy, MUY enfadado*_ ¡¿PUES SABÉIS QUÉ?! ¡CADA LOCO QUE LO SOPORTEN LOS DE SU LIBRO! ¡Y CHITÓN! ¡Vamos Alec, cariño, vámonos a casa!  
**Jace:** ¡Pero la pelea...!  
_*Sale un humo azul y todos desaparece dejando a Rocío sola y muy patidifusa en medio del escenario, medio traumatizada. Mira a su alrededor, y de pronto, sale corriendo del escenario*_  
**Rocío:** ¿Qué, demonios, acaba de pasar? ¿Qué habrá sido de Bella...?

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

(1): En España, existe un programa en Telecinco llamado Pasapalabra. En él, la prueba final es un gran rosco (con todas las letras del abecedario) y el presentador va diciendo una definición y tienes que adivinar la palabra que empieze por la misma letra que toca (Siguiendo en orden alfabético). Cuando no te sabes una palabras, tienes que decir "Pasapalabra". De ahí, para los programas de humor y parodia, cuando no quieres decir algo o no lo sabes, dices "Pasapalabra" o algunos casos "Pasa la cabra".


End file.
